My Precious Gem
by fuyu hanaka03
Summary: After being discovered by a famous talent manager in Shibuya, Aya now became a recording artist. During her recording, Aya's eyes became wet for a nonexplainable reason after singing all of the songs, especially the last one. Pls. R&R!


My Precious Gem

Aya together with her friends Ran and Miyu, went to the recording studio. On that morning, she was about to record her very first album after she had been discovered by a famous talent manager of one of the most famous recording company in Shibuya.

Preparing her self to sing the last song that will be her very first single to be release, Aya took a deep breath and after a minute she opened her eyes happily and smiled.

Suddenly, a silence was observed. And after a few minutes of intervals, a warm and soulful voice was heard all over the recording room.

_If you need me_

_Don't hesitate to call me_

_I'll always stay beside you and I will lift you up_

_I am your friend and I will listen to you_

_When you need someone to talk to_

_I'm always here..._

_I won't leave you and I won't even let you be alone..._

_In this world, there are so many things,_

_Things that sometimes make your eyes to cry_

_Sometimes you feel you are alone_

_In an empty, cold, dark room_

_With no shoulders to dry your eyes on_

_In this dark, wild, and crucial world_

_There is someone will come just comfort you_

_Give your heart a feel of warmth and gentle touch_

_The one will give you a hand to hold on to_

_Sometimes you just need to look carefully_

_To find the one that truly cares for you_

_Sometimes you don't know that he's just around_

_Waiting for your heart to notice him_

_And give a chance to make you feel that he's always there_

_A faithful heart that just served for you_

_Keeping inside for a long time now_

_With a voice that is whispering_

_"I am here waiting for you..._

_just open your heart and there I am craving for you"_

_Just open your eyes, open your heart and let me take you away from this cold and lonely room..._

After Aya had finished to sing the song, all the reaction of the people inside that room was all blanked. Blanked in the sense that they were absolutely carried away by the song and of course to the overwhelming sound of voice of Aya.

Aya too has been moved by the song she had sung. A tear fell down from her eyes while looking at her two friends who's standing, looking proud of her out side of that rom she was recording on that time. She cried not because she felt sad, but because the song was really meant for their friendship, she dedicated it to her two friends Ran and Miyu, who are definitely supporting her all the way.

Ran and Miyu, clapping their hands, ran off towards her and hug her very tight.

'Wow!.. I'm so proud of you! Aya-chan! You've done such a wonderful job!'

'You're so great Aya! You're truly a wonderful singer! I'm so proud of you!'

Kissing and hugging by the two, Aya seemed to be suffocated by the two, that's why, she requested them to back off.

'Hey, guys...i-I can't breath..'

The two noticed that Aya has been so tortured by their proudly approach on her so, they settled her free.

'Gomen.. Aya-chan!' With their one arm at the back of their heads and the other hand on a 'peace' sign.

Aya had nothing to say, instead, she just laugh because of the funny thing the two had been showing her.

'Haay.. you two are really funny! Hmm.. I'm starving now.. and because I've finished my recording today.. I'll treat you guys for some food, is that okay with you!'

'SURE!' The two replied so actively. And the three of them laughed altogether.

On Aya's mind.. she realized that her two best friend are truly the best, and there's nothing she could think that would compare to them, even fame will not.

At one food restaurant at the city of Shibuya, the three gals was happily eating at one table. While eating, the three noticed a group of three guys looking at them; one with a black hair, who is quiet; the other two with a yellow hair and waving at them.

The girls wondered who are those guys. It seems to them that they know them because their faces are familiar...

'Hey!.. Ran! Miyu! Aya!..'

_Disclaimer:_Hello guys! It's my first time to write here.. I hope you'll like my story. And also, I don't know this anime Gals I just got inspired to write a story because I've read one fanfic of this anime. Actually, I derived this story from my original comic, I also posted it in fictionpress but with a with a different title.

The song that Aya sung here, was my original composition, but only vocals 'cause I don't know how to play any instruments... ( . Anyway, the title of the song is Just for You. I also posted it in fictionpress, in the poetry section with song as the primary genre. And please R&R my fanfic! )


End file.
